Love Never Fails: Mountie Business
by LisaNY
Summary: Jack is undercover and Elizabeth becomes a distraction for him and his target. Will Jack solve the case he has so much riding on or protect Elizabeth? Takes place one year after the fanfic "Love Never Fails"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

 _Shout out to Laurie, Angel and Em from Australia for your encouragement to write again. XO_

Author's Note:

This story was inspired by the season 2 scene in which Elizabeth and Jack walk out of Abigail's and run into Bill. Elizabeth wants to know about what happened between the two Mounties, but Jack explains that there are things he cannot tell her. That lifestyle was difficult for my friend who was married to an undercover police officer and true to real life, it caused issues. Fear not though my dear Hearties because as Constable Lewis previously taught Jack…

"Love Never Fails"

 **Chapter 1**

"Ahh!"

Everyone on the street froze and looked over at the mercantile when they heard the scream. Suddenly, they saw Elizabeth dash out the door, waving a letter in her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Yost!" she yelled back as she descended the stairs and scurried down the street. Elizabeth happily greeted townspeople along the way, "Hello!" she called, unable to keep her giddiness in check.

"Abigail!" She exclaimed as she practically burst into the café, startling those who were dining, including Abigail.

A wide-eyed Elizabeth blushed slightly with embarrassment as she realized her faux pas, and noted every eye was upon her. "Pardon me," she said with a sheepish grin as she slowly closed the door.

Abigail couldn't help but grin, "Well good afternoon! Would you like to see me in the kitchen?"

Elizabeth quickly crossed the dining room to the privacy the kitchen offered, "Abigail, I have the most wonderful news!"

Abigail took one look at her dear friend's infectious smile and assumed the obvious, "Well considering I haven't seen you smile like this in quite a while; Jack must be coming home!"

Elizabeth's smile immediately fell, "No..." Her enthusiasm was now completely deflated, "…although that would top this."

Abigail cringed slightly, "I'm sorry! I just assumed since you were so happy," she said as she placed dishes in the wash-pan.

Elizabeth looked down for a moment, "Its ok."

Abigail smiled and attempted to regain her excitement, "Ok, so then what's the news?" she asked enthusiastically.

Elizabeth's smile was immediately back in place, "Well, it appears my letter to the Governor was received," Elizabeth said as she unfolded the letter and began to read:

 _"_ _Dear Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton,_

 _It is with great pleasure that I inform you that the North West Canadian Education Department's Financial Committee, has chosen your school in Hope Valley to be the recipient of the Governor's Grant for underprivileged schools._ _Your presence is requested at the Governor's Ball on the 12_ _th_ _of October, 1913 in Vancouver, to receive the awarded grant check. Please find the formal invitation, address and accommodations enclosed."_

"Wow!" Abigail said in surprise.

"I know!" Elizabeth beamed, "Can you imagine what I can do for my students with this money? Oh my…I don't know where to start!" she said as she sat on the settee.

"And the Governor's Ball to boot!" Abigail added.

"Oh, yes!" Elizabeth said, "That will be exciting. I suppose I'll have to purchase something to wear when I get to Vancouver. I don't have any formal gowns other than my wedding dress and the ball is only a week away." Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at the letter, "I wish Jack was home to attend with me."

"Jack will be so proud of you when he hears the news." Abigail said as she sat next to her.

Elizabeth nodded, "I know, it's just…I miss him so much!" she whispered as she looked at Abigail with tears in her eyes.

Abigail gently rubbed her arm, "I know. I miss him too."

"He's been on this assignment for 8 weeks now, and it's been 2 weeks since I've heard from him." Elizabeth stood as she wiped her eyes, "He said he was moving around a lot so I don't know where he is now." Her sad tone quickly turned to annoyed, "How do you not tell your wife where you are?"

Abigail began to respond, but Elizabeth held her hand up, "I know, I know, its Mountie business!" She exclaimed as she walked back over to the settee. "I knew what I was getting into when I married him, but that doesn't mean that I don't worry about him. I do worry! I love him!"

"And we both know Jack loves you. I'm sure he will contact you and be home soon. I trust he will have a perfectly good explanation for not being in touch." Abigail said.

"I know," Elizabeth exhaled loudly as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"He will be very proud of this," Abigail said as she gestured to the reward letter. "He would probably tell you not to spend it all on a new school bell because his cowbell is clearly loud enough!"

Elizabeth giggled in spite of herself, "You're right! He will be very proud indeed. He felt so strongly that my students deserved this grant money that he offered to deliver my letter to the Governor himself." Elizabeth smiled, recalling the memory.

Abigail placed her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, "He's ok, Elizabeth. I just know it!"

"I know it in my heart. I just can't wait until he's home. Perhaps he will surprise me and be home this week in time to attend the ball with me." Elizabeth said with hope.

Abigail bit her lip, "Elizabeth, Vancouver is still quite a trip. You'll have to leave the day after tomorrow to get there on time. Remember when Constable Lewis and his fiancé Lorelei left for his new post? They left the week before he was due to start in Vancouver to make sure they got there on time, and to get settled."

Realization hit Elizabeth and she headed toward the door, "You're right. I better go check the stagecoach schedule and speak to Katie Yost about being my substitute."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, Abigail!"

Elizabeth had only shared the stagecoach for the first few miles to Vancouver before she found herself alone. She couldn't help but note the emptiness of the stage as it rocked down the dusty dirt road. She looked at the empty space next to her and longed for Jack. A smile quickly grew upon her face at the knowledge that if he was present, he would take full advantage of the fact that they were alone.

Elizabeth recalled a time when they were traveling back from a trip to Calgary last spring. They bid their fellow passengers goodbye and as soon as the stage pulled away, Jack quickly pulled her to him.

"Constable!" Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

Their eyes met and Elizabeth noted the gleam of mischief in his eyes. Jack licked his lips as he looked her over, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you've stolen my heart." His voice was low and husky, "I have no other choice than to search you for it."

Elizabeth felt her entire being go abuzz, "If you must…" she said coyly as she leaned into him.

Jack kissed her lips and then methodically kissed his way down her neck, "Oh, Jack…" she sighed. Their lips and hands began to explore each other and were instantly lost in their own little world.

Elizabeth smiled and blushed at the memory before she was quickly brought back to the present moment in the empty, creaking stagecoach. She sighed heavily and pulled out her journal.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Since we can't be together for this wonderful event, I will simply keep you with me by writing to you…_

 **I've updated with Chapter 2 already so you can keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

 **Chapter 2**

Elizabeth descended the grand staircase of the hotel and took in all the couples. She found herself eagerly looking over the women's gorgeous gowns in various colors, fabrics and styles. It had been quite a while since she had seen such fashion. It reminded her of home and the various parties and society events she attended.

Elizabeth walked by a mirror in the hotel's foyer and checked her appearance. She had a stubborn curl that wouldn't stay in place. She pushed the curl back into her up-do and smoothed her hands over the red fabric of her floor length gown. 'Mountie red,' Elizabeth thought as she smiled at her reflection.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed toward the ballroom. She gasped upon entering at the sheer opulence of the room. It was crawling with people both on and off the dance floor as the band struck up another tune.

"May I help you?" A short man with glasses called to her and gestured toward a list.

"Oh, yes! I'm Elizabeth Thornton."

"Thornton," The man said as he flipped through the list in front of him, "Ah! Yes, Miss Thornton..."

" _MRS._ Thornton," Elizabeth corrected him firmly.

"Forgive me, _Mrs_. Thornton. You are seated at table 4 with the educators." The man said as he removed his glasses and gestured toward the front of the room.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said over her shoulder as she headed into the crowd. "Excuse me," she said as she navigated between the tables and people. Elizabeth looked around the room as she made her way. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw two Mounties on the far side of the room and suddenly walked into someone.

"Oh my goodness! Do watch where you're going!" the woman wailed as she quickly grabbed a napkin and furiously wiped at the front of her gown.

"Oh, dear!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she attempted to help, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, just go!" the woman cried dismissively.

Elizabeth spun around to look for the Mounties again. She saw them and felt her heart beat faster, but alas neither of them were Jack. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, 'He's not here Elizabeth, get a grip! His last letter said he was in Lethbridge and then moved to Victoria.' She finally reached her table and greeted her fellow educators.

Back at the entrance of the room, two handsome men entered in tuxedos and gave their names. "Good evening, I'm David Brooks and this is John Matthews."

"Ah yes, Mr. Squire's guests are seated at table 27."

David and John took in the room as they walked to the bar. David inhaled deeply and sighed, "We need to make sure that the Governor's aides are not involved with Squires. We've worked so hard to get to this point and do not need any distractions to sway Squire's attention. I am sick and tired of following this creep around Canada. We should have wrapped this up when we were in Victoria."

"Yeah well there are a lot of distractions in this room and you know his appetite for the feminine kind." John said as he scanned the room. "Guess it's a good thing we are happily married or we may be distracted too."

"Don't make me think of my wife right now. Stay focused, will ya? Oh, here he comes!" David said as he raised his hand to wave Squires over, "Good evening, Mr. Squires!"

Frederick Squires was a well-dressed thin businessman in his fifties, with grey hair and a matching handlebar mustache. David and John had learned that he often twisted his mustache with his thumb and forefinger when he was conducting a business deal, or when he had his eyes on something or someone he wanted. Squires was a charming, devious, conniving man and only cared for money and personal pleasure. He was involved in a number of business deals gone wrong, a counterfeiting and a trail of women he had taken advantage of. He was a slick one however, and had yet to be caught red-handed.

"Gentlemen," Squires greeted them with a dashing smile. "Quite a room full of beauty, hmm?" Squires looked around, "A target rich environment!" He exclaimed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure…" David said mildly annoyed.

"Absolutely!" John said good-naturedly as he nudged David in an attempt to get him to play along more.

David gestured for the bartender to come over, "Let me buy you a drink while we wait for your associates. We can talk about the shipment coming in tomorrow."

Squires laughed as he slapped David's back, "Always so focused on business, David. You need to loosen up! Let me buy _you_ a drink instead. I think you need to have a little more fun. Let's find you a lady for the evening, but of course I get to pick first!"

David and John locked eyes with each other, annoyed with the knowledge that it was going to be another long night with Squires and his antics. Just then, they noted Squires associates enter the room and waved them over.

Meanwhile in the front of the ballroom, "My goodness, I'm a bit overwhelmed by the room," A fellow teacher said to Elizabeth. "I've never been to a function like this. I read a book on etiquette before I came to prepare for this event."

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry Margaret, you're doing just fine. Oh, but that's a cake fork! See here? This fork all the way on your left is for your salad."

Margaret reddened as she picked up the correct one when a man interrupted them, "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" He placed his hand out to Elizabeth.

"Oh no, thank you."

The man graciously nodded and moved on to another woman who accepted. Margaret leaned over to Elizabeth, "You know dear, it is customary at these events to dance with the governor and the dignitaries present, especially as recipients of the awards they give out. We must show our gratitude," the woman said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I know Margaret. I grew up in high society before I left to become a teacher. I'm well aware of how these society functions work. I can assure you however, that gentleman was not one of the governor's dignitaries. He was seated at table 11," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly before taking a sip of water.

The woman smirked, "How observant! Perhaps you can help me to fit in a bit more."

Elizabeth simply smiled. "Like I said, you're doing just fine. Now if you'd excuse me, I want to thank the Governor." Elizabeth said as she stood and made her way to the Governor's table.

"Excuse me, sir? My name is Elizabeth Thornton of Hope Valley. I just want to thank you for…"

"Mrs. Thornton, it's a pleasure to meet you! Your passion for your students and educating our youth was quite apparent in your letter. I read of the mine explosion there a few years back, terrible tragedy!" the governor said grimly. "I'm happy to hear that the town is growing however, and I want you to be sure to update my staff on how the grant funds are being utilized, and the progress you make there."

"I certainly will, sir. Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she shook his hand and then made her way through the crowded ballroom to use the restroom.

Frederick Squires' head instantly whirled around as Elizabeth walked by, "Who is that beautiful creature?" He inquired as he began to step away.

The men in earshot looked over at Elizabeth's retreating form and David noted her walk reminded him of his wife. David quickly refocused the conversation and reached out for his target, "Mr. Squires, I can assure you that you will have plenty of time to woo that woman later." David said trying to gain the man's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Fine, but when that woman returns she will have my full attention." Squires said as he extinguished his cigar in an ashtray.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked out of the restroom when she saw a familiar profile, "Lewis? Constable Lewis? Hello!"

Constable Arthur Lewis looked startled as he stood at the entrance of the men's room, "Ma'am! Hello! What are you doing here in Vancouver?"

"I'm here to receive a grant!"

Lewis looked at her with surprise, "Oh, boy. I mean…congratulations!"

"How is Lorelei? I have your address with me. I was hoping to come by and visit you both before I leave town tomorrow, unfortunately Jack's not with me." Elizabeth rambled, so delighted to see someone she knew.

Another man rounded the corner and nodded to Lewis as he entered, "Um ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to go." Lewis said as he gestured to the restroom door and quickly walked in.

"Oh, of course!" Elizabeth said as the door closed abruptly. At first she was a bit perplexed by his haste, but figured that nature called. Elizabeth turned around and made her way back into the room.

"So when and what pier is the delivery?" David asked.

"Pier 15 at 10pm, sharp. It's dark then; good for business!" Squires winked.

"Well I'd love to see what you can get your hands on." David commented as he turned to set his empty glass on the bar.

"You're about to; she's back!" Squires said as he moved to stand in front of Elizabeth before she passed by him. "Good evening!"

Elizabeth stopped short, "Good evening." she nodded as she stepped away, but Squires gently caught her arm.

"What's the rush? You my dear are quite a vision of beauty!" Squires smiled.

Elizabeth was surprised by his actions and looked at his hand which he quickly removed, "Thank you."

"Wouldn't you agree, David?" Squires turned to his counterpart.

Elizabeth looked at the man named David as he paid the bartender. Her heart began to beat wildly; she knew that profile and dimpled smile anywhere, "Jack!"

He turned around and stared in disbelief, "Elizabeth!"

 ** _Will Elizabeth blow Jack's cover? Stay tuned!_ _I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you have time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Note: Thank you all for the warm welcome back!

Previously…

Elizabeth looked at the man named David as he paid the bartender. Her heart began to beat wildly; she knew that profile and dimpled smile anywhere, "Jack!"

He turned around and stared in disbelief, "Elizabeth!"

 **Chapter 3**

For a split second Jack forgot who he was pretending to be as he took in the love of his life standing before him. He missed her over the past 8 weeks and by the dazzling smile on her beautiful face, she was just as happy to see him. He was completely captivated by Elizabeth as she took a step toward him, but Squires snapped him back to reality.

"Jack?" Squires asked in confusion as he looked from Elizabeth to Jack.

Jack panicked, "I haven't seen Jack!"

Elizabeth's smile instantly fell, "What?"

Jack stepped in front of her in an attempt to block Squires from seeing the pleading look in his eyes, "I'm _so sorry_ , Elizabeth…I haven't seen Jack. Please give him my best when you do." Jack said, his eyes continuing to implore her to understand and not blow his cover.

Lewis saw what was going on and approached the group. He nodded to Elizabeth before he turned to the men, "Hey Squires, David…drinks on me." He gestured to the table of men on the far side of the room and walked away hoping they'd follow.

"David?" Elizabeth was completely bewildered as she looked between Squires and Jack.

Jack was not happy to see Squires sizing up his Elizabeth. He turned to her and gave her a serious look that spoke volumes; 'please' he begged with his eyes. Elizabeth and Jack had been together long enough that they could often convey what they needed to through looks.

Squires stepped in, "David, please introduce me to this beautiful lady in red."

Elizabeth's understanding was suddenly evident; he was undercover. "David, yes…"

She could see the relief wash over Jack's face before he turned to Squires, "Frederick Squires, this is Elizabeth Thornton. She's an old friend," Jack noted the look of hurt in Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do, but she trusted Jack with her life. He had a lot of explaining to do, but she knew she had to play along with him.

"Miss Thornton, it's a pleasure to meet you." Squires said as he grabbed her hand and slowly kissed it.

"MRS. Thornton!" Jack and Elizabeth said in unison. They glanced at each other, but that went unnoticed by Squires who remained focused solely on her.

"Who is this Jack you speak of?" Squires asked.

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from his grasp, "My husband."

"Is Jack here tonight?" Squires inquired as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the tip of his grey handlebar mustache.

"No, but he's safe so that's all I need to know," Elizabeth said as she briefly met Jack's eyes again, "… _for_ _now_." She added in her teacher voice.

Jack nodded in appreciation and understanding. He knew she was not pleased with him however; he was thankful that she went along with his ruse. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking to change the subject quickly.

"I won the grant, a…a grant from the Governor." Elizabeth corrected herself.

Jack smiled proudly, "That's great! You and your students deserve it."

"I'm always willing to invest in our youth," Squires interjected. "Let me tell you a little about myself."

Squires began to speak about his business, but Elizabeth tuned him out. She looked at Jack. She had been so worried about him and prayed she would hear from him the last 2 weeks. 8 weeks was a long time to be separated from him. Oh how she longed to be with him, wrapped in his arms, kissing him, taking in his scent, and here he was pretending to be someone else.

She knew he'd tell her it was 'Mountie business' and attempt to get away with just that, but she wouldn't allow him to this time. He owed her for not blowing it with this man before her and for not being in touch with her. Her mind raced with questions. As soon as one popped in her mind, another replaced it.

Elizabeth could feel Squires eyes on her, looking her up and down. She then looked at Jack, 'If looks could kill,' she thought as she looked at her husband's death stare toward the older man. When Jack locked eyes with her again, Elizabeth instantly saw his face soften and saw sorrow quickly develop in his eyes. What was he doing here with this man? She didn't know if she wanted to yell at Jack or jump into his arms. She decided she just couldn't stand there anymore because her emotions were suddenly about to get the best of her.

She interrupted Squires, "I'm sorry, but I need to return to my table!" She blurted out. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Squires, and it was good to _finally_ see _you_ …David!" Elizabeth said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, her tears about to pool.

Jack swallowed hard, "You too, Elizabeth."

She immediately turned away and walked as quickly as she could. Jack and Squires both followed her with their eyes. Elizabeth couldn't help but to look back at Jack one more time, but Squires thought she was looking back at him.

Jack watched her disappear into the crowd, "Let's head back to the group." he said as he touched Squires' shoulder in an attempt to refocus the situation. Jack was more determined than ever to quickly finish this case and return to his life with Elizabeth. Jack looked over at the group of Squires' criminal associates and could see Lewis waving them over.

Elizabeth wiped an errant tear, 'Get a grip, Elizabeth!' she chided herself. She suddenly felt a hand grab her elbow forcing her to stop. Her heart skipped a beat expecting Jack, but she was surprised to see Squires smiling at her. "Please grant me a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room."

"I'm sorry, but you're not a dignitary." She protested.

"On the contrary, my dear!" he smiled and pulled her into a dance. Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be proper to refuse at this point; the dance floor was full of the governor's people and members of parliament.

Jack had made his way over to the group and one of his fellow undercover Mounties whistled, "Check out Squires next victim."

Jack looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see Squires was not behind him, but rather dancing with Elizabeth. He scowled, "She's not going to be his next _anything_!"

"Hey settle down," The man whispered as he grabbed Jack's arm. "She's just another one of his women; we have bigger things to worry about tonight. Stick with the plan!"

Jack looked at the table of men and then looked back at Elizabeth. He saw her push back slightly from Squires embrace, only to have him pull her closer again. "She's not just another woman, she's my wife!" he said as he quickly pushed past the man and headed to the dance floor.

The Mountie sighed and whispered, "This is why they tell us not to marry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

 **Previously…**

Jack had made his way over to the group and one of his fellow undercover Mounties whistled, "Check out Squires next victim."

Jack looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see Squires was not behind him, but rather dancing with Elizabeth. He scowled, "She's not going to be his next _anything_!"

"Hey settle down," The man whispered as he grabbed Jack's arm. "She's just another one of his women; we have bigger things to worry about tonight. Stick with the plan!"

Jack looked at the table of men and then looked back at Elizabeth. He saw her push back slightly from Squires embrace, only to have him pull her closer again. "She's not just another woman, she's my wife!" he said as he quickly pushed past the man and headed to the dance floor.

The Mountie sighed and whispered, "This is why they tell us not to marry."

 **Chapter 4**

"Elizabeth, those earrings are lovely on you." Squires tried to charm her, "Cartier, from 1840-1850 I'd say," Squires said looking at her closely.

Elizabeth pulled away a bit again, "Yes, they were my Aunt's before she left high society life for teaching." She was surprised Mr. Squires knew jewelry so well. She hoped Jack didn't notice she was wearing them. He would be annoyed that she traveled alone with such expensive earrings with her. The ball was a great excuse to wear them and she knew her aunt would have been proud that she was receiving the grant money this evening for her students.

"Your aunt was a socialite and gave it up for teaching?" Squires laughed, "How preposterous!"

"That's not preposterous!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Of course it is! To leave a luxurious life to be a schoolmarm," Squires said flippantly. "What family did she belong to?"

"Thatcher," Elizabeth said, "…and that lifestyle is not all it's cracked up to be."

Squires raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled, "You're a Thatcher, of Thatcher Shipping?"

"Yes, but I'm a Thornton now. Please keep that in mind as we dance. It's not proper for you to hold me so close, you're not my husband." Elizabeth delicately scolded him.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Jack asked firmly.

"Well now, you're supposed to be a man of distinguish to cut in at these events…" Squires began.

"I'm sure there's some rule in the etiquette books for good friends however," Jack interjected.

"Of course there is!" Elizabeth agreed as she removed her hands from Squires.

"Fine! Leave your dance card open, Elizabeth. I'd like to continue our conversation." Squires said as he stepped away, mildly annoyed at the interruption.

Irritation flashed across Jack's handsome face, as he quickly grabbed Elizabeth's waist and pulled her to him protectively.

Elizabeth felt herself swoon a bit, it had been so long since she felt Jack's strong embrace. He locked eyes with her as they both felt the familiar tingle at the other's touch. They stared at one another for a moment, the longing they both felt for each other was instantly there. They glanced at each other's lips and could feel themselves leaning in, but were jolted out of their reunion when a couple bumped into them.

"Beg your pardon!" The man said, "The floor is so crowded."

Jack nodded and turned his attention back to Elizabeth, and remembered who he was supposed to be. He pulled back slightly from her, but began to rub his thumb affectionately against her hand as they maintained their proper dance position.

"Elizabeth…" he started but she couldn't hold back.

"Jack, what is going on?"

"Shh!"

"Don't 'shush' me!"

"It's David tonight," Jack said quietly.

"This is what you've been doing all this time? I've been worried sick about you since you left, but you haven't written in two weeks. I thought something may have happened to you." Elizabeth said clearly upset.

"Don't worry, all is well. I'm just…"

"Pretending to be someone else," she quietly finished his sentence. "You don't want me to worry, yet you leave me no reason not to when you don't send word that you're fine." The hurt was apparent in her eyes, "You could have been dead."

"Elizabeth…"

She scoffed, "You want me to just go sip tea with Abigail and not worry about you, but I do!"

Jack pursed his lips, "I'm sorry, that was wrong. We were moving around and I wrote to you, but my letters didn't make it to the postman. I didn't know where I'd be going. We were following this man and his gang around. I didn't want to promise you that I'd be back when I didn't know if I would be. That was wrong and I'm sorry, I know you worry."

"Because I love you!" She hissed before her angry steam ran out and she felt deflated.

"I love you too." Jack said softly.

Elizabeth sighed, "I miss you terribly. I want nothing more than for you to wrap your arms around me and kiss me."

Jack's emotions were just as evident, "So do I, but…"

"You're not my husband tonight," she said sadly.

Jack's own sadness was clear and he could only nod.

"Don't you worry about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course that's why I cut in," Jack said.

"I mean when I'm not with you." she clarified. "You worry about me walking home in the dark for goodness sakes."

Elizabeth saw a look of guilt cross Jack's face. She gasped as realization hit her, "Bill! Did Bill keep you posted on how I was doing? He often showed up just in time to walk me home at dark now that I think of it."

Jack looked away and nodded.

"Jack!"

"David!" Jack spoke quickly in frustration.

"That is not fair, Jack." Elizabeth was angry again. She tried to release Jack's hold on her but he held her tighter and spoke more closely.

"Elizabeth, please! I'm almost done here. If all goes as planned, we will get the information we need tonight to get Squires on a number of things. Lewis and my superiors asked me to help on this investigation. This is a huge case; there are people in this room from parliament who are being paid off to cooperate with him and his men. I'm talking murder, counterfeiting, bribes, various crimes against people and a history of taking advantage of women, especially the wealthy. And don't think for an instant that I didn't notice your wearing your aunt's fancy earrings."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Jack continued, "I'm sure Squires is interested in talking to you over those. It doesn't help that you're so beautiful and in red no less," Jack smirked.

"Mountie red," she whispered.

Jack smirk grew into a full blown smile, "I'm honored, but you're a flame for that moth." His smile fell and he pleaded, "So please, I'm begging you to keep your distance from him and don't give him any information about your family."

The realization of how serious this situation was hit Elizabeth. She didn't want Jack to know that she inadvertently told Squires she was formally a Thatcher from high society. She now felt guilty seeing how stressed Jack was and clearly doing his best to get things done. There was so much about Mountie work she didn't know. Maybe ignorance was bliss? All at once she realized she was finally in her husband's arms after 8 weeks of separation, and 2 weeks of not knowing if he was dead or alive. Instead of rejoicing in being reunited, they quietly argued unbeknownst to those around them. She nodded to confirm her understanding.

"He's already taken an interest and I don't like that he wants to dance with you," His jealousy showing a bit.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as her brave Mountie suddenly took on the look of a sweet yet sulking school boy. She didn't know how much longer they'd have together, "Well I can assure you that you're the only man I want to dance with."

Jack's smirk was back in place, "Good."

Elizabeth grinned, "Did you have to take my pillow case when you left?"

Jack looked into her eyes with that look of love he always gave her, "Yes, I had to take it. It smells like you…your shampoo and perfume."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "That's why I'm using yours; it smells like you."

They smiled at each other, "Gosh I want to kiss you right now." He said as he discreetly began to rub his thumb on her lower back.

"I wish you could, David." Elizabeth joked before sadness came over her again, "It scares me, you know. Your scent has faded off the pillow case and I'm starting to get used to sleeping alone."

This notion hit Jack like a ton of bricks, "Elizabeth…" Jack's voice cracked with emotion. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"The song is over, it's my turn!" Squires said.

Jack and Elizabeth quickly gathered themselves and looked around; they didn't notice the music had ended. Jack inhaled deeply as he reluctantly released her. He knew he could not refuse to give her over to Squires because of customary protocol and he was not her husband tonight.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Thornton." Jack kissed her hand.

Elizabeth's entire being was suddenly transferred to the skin on her hand where his lips were.

She found her voice, "Thank you, Con..." She began out of routine, but caught herself, "Can you please tell your mother I said hello?"

Jack looked startled at her almost slip-up, but quickly recovered, "Of course."

Elizabeth looked between the two of men as Squires stepped forward to take Jack's place. She recalled Jack's warning as she made eye contact with him once more. Elizabeth was suddenly overcome with her own guilt and anxiety for revealing her family's name to the man who now held her.

Jack interrupted her thoughts, "Squires, ONE dance with the lovely Mrs. Thornton and we need to get down to business."

"We have all night, David!" Squires said as he spun Elizabeth away into the crowded dance floor.

Jack clenched his jaw as he watched and noted Elizabeth looked startled, "Damn it!"

"Buddy!" Lewis said as he slapped his back, "Come on, you have to head out to the courtyard. Smyth is offering cigars and he's asking for you to join in. He wants to talk about the shipment." Lewis noted Jack's determined look, followed his line of site and sighed, "I know Squires is dancing with Elizabeth, but he can only dance with her here, nothing else. Try to relax."

Jack turned to Lewis, "Please get her away from him!"

"As soon as the dance ends, I'll get her to her table and Squires outside. I promise."

Jack trusted Lewis would deliver his promise, "She's getting that grant money, maybe use that." Jack said. He took one more look at Elizabeth and Squires before he nodded, "Thanks buddy. I have to get my head back into this." Jack quickly turned around and headed outside to the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Recap summary:

Jack is undercover pretending to be David…

"…This is a huge case Elizabeth; there are people in this room from parliament who are being paid off to cooperate with him and his men. I'm talking murder, counterfeiting, bribes, various crimes against people and a history of taking advantage of women, especially the wealthy. And don't think for an instant that I didn't notice your wearing your aunt's fancy earrings. So please, I'm begging you to keep your distance from him and don't give him any information about your family."

The realization of how serious this situation was hit Elizabeth. She didn't want Jack to know that she inadvertently told Squires she was formally a Thatcher from high society.

Later, Jack clenched his jaw as he watched Squires sweep Elizabeth away from him, "Damn it!"

Lewis slapped his back, "Come on, you have to head out to the courtyard. Smyth is offering cigars and he's asking for you to join in. He wants to talk about the shipment." Lewis noted Jack's determined look, followed his line of site and sighed, "I know Squires is dancing with Elizabeth, but he can only dance with her here, nothing else. Try to relax."

Jack turned to Lewis, "Please get her away from him!"

"As soon as the dance ends, I'll get her to her table and Squires outside. I promise."

Jack trusted Lewis would deliver his promise, "She's getting that grant money, maybe use that." Jack said. He took one more look at Elizabeth and Squires before he nodded, "Thanks buddy. I have to get my head back into this." Jack quickly turned around and headed outside to the courtyard.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Here's a double chapter. Sorry for the long wait, Hearties. Life…**

Jack did his best to stay focused on the conversation at hand, but Elizabeth was his one weakness. While his head told him to get back into the game of lies he was in, his heart remained inside with his wife. Her words suddenly came flooding back to him…

 _"_ _It scares me, you know. Your scent has faded off the pillow case and I'm starting to get used to sleeping alone."_

Jack turned and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to push away the image of her sad face and the feelings she elicited from him. God, he missed her.

"David, are you ok?"

Jack turned around and noted the whole group of men waiting for his response, "Yeah, just the cigar smoke. I'm fine. You were saying?"

"When the shipment comes in you will have to load your share quickly…"

Meanwhile inside, Lewis began to feel impatient as he waited for Squires and Elizabeth to finish their dance. He knew Jack and the others were waiting for them to join the group. He stepped closer and waited for Elizabeth to face him. Recognition was evident on her face as she looked over Squires' shoulder. Lewis playfully rolled his eyes at her, knowing by now she was likely over her older dance partner and his boring stories. He saw the corner of Elizabeth's lips slightly curl into a smirk.

Lewis smiled at her, knowing she would accuse him of being facetious as usual. Squires suddenly asked Elizabeth a question returning her attention back to him, so Lewis moved in, "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth quickly removed herself from Squires grasp and smiled, "Yes, I am."

Lewis gestured toward the front of the room, "Your table mates are looking for you, something about a grant?"

"Oh, thank you!" Elizabeth's eyes were shining with gratitude. She turned to Squires, "Good evening, sir."

Squires stepped toward her, "Wait! I'm not through…"

"Ooh, look!" Lewis diverted the man's attention as he pointed behind him, "Are those pigs in a blanket? Stop the waiter," Lewis demanded.

"Good heavens," Squires groaned as he reached for the waiter. At that moment, Lewis gently pushed Elizabeth into the crowd and away from them. Elizabeth smiled and mouthed 'thank you' over her shoulder before she disappeared from view.

"Here," Squires stated as he shoved the pigs in the blanket toward Lewis. "Now where did Elizabeth go?"

Lewis gave Squires his best innocent look, "I guess she left. Come on, Smyth, David, and the others are outside waiting for us."

Squires looked around once more for Elizabeth before he agreed, "Alright."

Feeling satisfied he accomplished Jack's wish, Lewis shoved the small hotdogs into his mouth as they headed out to the patio.

Jack had a look of relief when Squires and Lewis emerged to join the group. He then noticed his friend's cheeks were stuffed and he gave him a look of confusion. Neither noticed that Squires stopped and whispered something to one of his henchman who turned around and headed inside.

"So Mr. Squires, after all these weeks of business together, you still won't tell me the name of the distributor?" Jack joked, hoping to finally get something from the man.

Squires clicked his tongue, "Well a man has to have some secrets, you're lucky you got this far. I don't let just anyone in on my deals, but you already know that."

Jack and Lewis glanced at each other in frustration. It was always the same way with this man, he wouldn't crack.

Elizabeth sat and picked at her meal. She ate most of it at first, but her mind couldn't stop wandering to the man she loved. She couldn't stop looking around the room from her table, hoping to catch a glimpse of him again. Elizabeth sighed and rested her chin on her hand, 'Oh Jack, what have you got yourself into? Please God, please keep Jack safe. I know I pray that all the time, but please return him to me safely. This whole situation sounds more dangerous than anything he's dealt with in Hope Valley. Well…the situations that I have known of!'

Her fellow educator Margaret tapped her shoulder, "Elizabeth?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've been calling your name. What's going on? You've been quite distant ever since you came back to the table."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I just miss my husband," she sighed. 'He just happens to be here,' she thought as her gaze moved around the room again.

"Oh, I see. I never married and…" Margaret began, but Elizabeth's thoughts drifted her away to her Mountie as she searched the room again with her eyes. She was deep in thought, 'Where did you go, Jack? Will I see you again before the end of the night? I wonder if Lewis will give us a few moments alone together like that day in the courthouse.'

The memory came flooding back…

 _Elizabeth walked down the long hallway as Constable Lewis approached her, "Ma'am, would you like to see Jack?"_

 _"_ _Yes, please!"_

 _The young constable smiled and gestured toward a room, "Please wait here then."_

 _A few minutes later,_ _"_ _We just have to stop in here for a second." Constable Lewis said opening the door to a conference room. He pushed Jack inside and said, "You have about 3 minutes."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Jack asked with confusion as the door shut behind him._

 _"_ _Jack!" Elizabeth said with a smile._

 _He spun around immediately and smiled, "Elizabeth!" They closed the distance between them and kissed._

Elizabeth smiled at the memory, but began to recall the terrible ordeal of Jack's dereliction of duty trial. Ugh how she hated that sleaze bag prosecutor.

"Squires!" Elizabeth exclaimed as realization hit her.

"Beg your pardon?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

Margaret looked at her strangely but Elizabeth ignored her. 'What are the chances they have the same last name? Squires is not common,' Elizabeth thought.

"Elizabeth Thornton?" the tall man's booming voice snapped Elizabeth back again to the present moment.

"Yes?" she asked weakly, surprised by the man's size.

"Your presence is requested outside in the courtyard."

Elizabeth couldn't suppress the smile that quickly lit up her face. 'Jack must have sent for me,' she thought. "Ok, excuse me," she said to Margaret and immediately followed the man through the ballroom.

Outside, Lewis delivered another joke to the group and everyone laughed. "So what country is the shipment coming from anyway?"

"I can assure you that it's domestic," Squires said.

"You ship by boat domestically?" Jack asked.

"I never said it traveled by boat, just that it's where the shipment comes in." he said smartly as he puffed another hit of his cigar. Jack noted Squires was looking back at the entrance and suddenly began to rub his handlebar mustache with his thumb and forefinger. Jack followed his line of sight and saw a woman's silhouette; he knew Elizabeth's form anywhere. In that moment, he knew Squires sent the man inside to retrieve her. He clenched his jaw and mentally steeled himself for whatever would unfold.

The crisp cool air felt good to Elizabeth at first, but she slowed her steps upon seeing the group of men she was being led to. Her anxiety grew and she didn't see Jack among them.

Elizabeth stopped walking, "Who sent for me?" she asked as she looked at her tall escort.

"Mr. Squires requested your presence, come on," he said as he grabbed her elbow and moved her along. It was then that she caught Jack's eye and they stared at each other for a moment. Elizabeth noted Jack did not look happy to see her and knew this was not going to go in her favor.

"Elizabeth, so glad you could join us," Mr. Squires said as he stepped toward her.

"I can't stay for long," she said knowing Jack didn't want her there or near Squires.

Smyth whistled and his voice broke through the group, "What do we have here, a beauty for the beasts?"

Everyone turned to look at Elizabeth. Between the cool air and the men's gazes, she awkwardly wrapped her arms around herself. Jack knew she was on display and immediately went into protection mode. He quickly removed his coat and walked to her side, "You're cold, here." His warmth and scent suddenly enveloped her as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said as they locked eyes again. Both were aware that all eyes were upon them and they quickly looked away. Their hands briefly touched before Jack discreetly ran his hand down her back.

"You're welcome. Perhaps you should go back inside." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth knew her husband's tone, "Yes, I think you're right. Enjoy your evening everyone," Elizabeth said as she took a step back, but Squires stopped her.

"Not so fast, my dear."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at him, "I want to hear more about you."

"I can assure you that I'm quite boring," Elizabeth said dismissively.

"On the contrary, you're an heiress who gave up a life of luxury to become a school teacher. That's very interesting!" Squires countered.

Elizabeth inwardly cringed and steeled herself for the glare she knew she would be receiving from Jack. He begged her not to tell Squires anything about herself, but she did before he said that. Elizabeth glanced at Jack, 'Yep, there's the glare!' she thought.

"Since your husband is not here, I will keep you company tonight."

Jack glared at the man and was about to say something when Elizabeth jumped in, "That's not necessary," she argued. She looked at Jack who appeared pensive, but said nothing.

Squires continued, "Tell me Elizabeth, what does your husband do for a living?"

Elizabeth licked her lips, her mouth dry from anxiety, "My husband? He's in…business." A rueful smile crossed her lips, 'Mountie business' she thought.

"It must be a very important business for him to leave such a beautiful woman like you behind."

Elizabeth risked a glance at Jack before returning her attention to Squires, "He…he doesn't have a choice."

Jack pursed his lips, but remained stone faced.

"I'd bring you with me," Squires smiled. He reached out and touched her curl that kept falling from her hairdo.

Elizabeth stepped back and looked down; she saw Jack's hands were clenched into fists at his side.

"What kind of business is he in?"

Elizabeth knew Jack wasn't happy and she was tired of dealing with this nuisance Squires. She was annoyed now and knew she didn't have to play along, this was Jack's ruse. A look of determination came over her, "I'm not at liberty to say Mr. Squires and I find your questions to be intrusive."

Squires simply stared at her aghast.

"My husband likes to keep me in the dark about his dealings anyway." Elizabeth then turned to Jack who appeared stunned. She removed his jacket, "Thank you, 'David' for your jacket, but I have an award to receive." She handed it to him forcefully, "Good evening, gentlemen!"

Jack and Squires watched her storm off. The severity of the situation was not lost on Jack. Elizabeth essentially just told his mark off and Squires was not pleased. What was worse was that she revealed that she was from money and Squires loved a challenge. She inadvertently became Squires' new prey and she was mad at Jack to boot. Jack's mind and heart raced as he ran his hand through his hair, but tried to maintain his composure.

"No one speaks to me that way!" Squires said as he tapped the end of his cigar to remove the ashes.

Jack had to think quickly, "Elizabeth Thornton is a spitfire!" he said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

Squires just continued to watch her walk inside with a calculating look upon his face, "I _like_ a woman with fire!"

"Well you won't get far with her anyway; she's a happily married woman. We have a lot of money riding on tomorrow's shipment. I'm just going to get a refill from the bar. Anyone need anything?" Jack asked.

With Lewis entertaining the group, Jack quickly made his way inside to try to catch Elizabeth. It was a good thing she wore red, she stood out among the crowd. "Elizabeth!" Jack called.

Elizabeth spun around at the sound of his voice and fought with her emotions for the 'umpteenth' time that night. She looked at Jack with a mixture of love, adoration and frustration. She saw the same thing in his eyes as he pointed to the hotel foyer. She followed and before she knew it, Jack had ushered her to the small area next to the grand staircase.

"Hey, take it easy with Squires. He's a dangerous man…"

"You make it sound as though I'm trying to talk to him!"

"You're distracting both of us!" Jack hissed.

Elizabeth's eyes flared, "For your information Jack…"

"David," Jack countered.

"Oh excuse me, DAVID!" she corrected herself and drew people's attention to them. Elizabeth took a deep breath, fixed him with her teacher look and spoke in a low and stealthy voice, "I am minding my own business and not trying to distract you or that man! I came for the grant money for my students, not to meddle in your case. If you recall, I didn't know where you were the past few weeks! On that note, I guess I'll see you whenever your charade is over with!"

She turned to leave but he grabbed her, "Wait!"

Seeing the flair in her eyes made Jack recall the times when they fought in the beginning of their relationship. He often found himself in a quandary of being frustrated with her and yet completely taken by her.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry," Jack's eyes twinkled.

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief for a moment, but she quickly realized there was no point in staying mad. This was a bad situation they both found themselves in. A smirk came across her face, "You know, I have read a lot of novels involving spies and covert operations, perhaps I can help you."

Jack looked at her like she was crazy, "What? No! "

"It could work; he's already interested in my life."

"He's not only interested in your life; he's interested in your family's money and getting you into his hotel room! I specifically told you to stay away and not to tell him about you or your family."

"I spoke about my family and I before you said that!" Elizabeth felt as though she was being scolded and felt challenged, "Admit it; you think I can't do it!"

"Do what?"

"Get information! A woman can use her charm to get information."

"Your charm is for me and for me only!" Jack protested.

Elizabeth sighed, "Of course it is! Look, I miss you terribly and I want you home. I thought perhaps if I could help you, it could move things faster in this case."

They suddenly heard the ballroom being called to order, "I need to get back to my table." As they began to walk back to toward the ballroom, Jack placed his hand on the small of her back, but quickly removed it along with a heavy sigh.

"What?"

Jack pursed his lips, "It's difficult to not act like your husband."

"I know, but you need to be careful because you're spending a lot of time with me," she said softly. They looked at each other with a touch of sadness in their eyes and quickly looked away. They reached the doorway of the ballroom and knew it was time to separate again and go back into pretending they were Elizabeth and "David".

Later on, all were seated as the awards were given out. Lewis watched his dear friend Jack swell with pride when Elizabeth was called to the podium.

"Thank you so much for this grant, Governor," Elizabeth said. "I promise to see to it that each and every penny is utilized to educate and influence the children of Hope Valley. It is my goal to make them outstanding members of our society. On behalf of the children and their families, thank you." Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I…I also want to thank my husband whose support, love and encouragement moves every day. Thank you."

Lewis glanced at Jack again, and noted his head down. "You're just as much her weakness and strength as she is yours," Lewis whispered. Jack bit his lip and nodded as he stood with the rest of the crowd to applaud.

Elizabeth stepped away to thank the Governor personally again. She was taken back to find the envelope empty. "Sir? There's nothing in here."

"A man claiming to be your husband insisted that I mail the checks to the recipients, he didn't think it would be wise for you to travel alone with a large sum of money on you, or a check."

Elizabeth exhaled, "Of course he did."

"I admit to being a bit embarrassed that I didn't think of that myself. I want to protect all the recipients."

"Don't be embarrassed, my husband thinks of everything."

"No my dear, you're husband thinks of _you_." He said as she patted her hand.

Elizabeth smiled and felt her heart swell a bit. She turned to search the back of the room again for Jack; she wanted to at least thank him for thinking of her safety and welfare. She saw Mr. Squires walking toward her with Lewis and a few other men on his heels. "Elizabeth!" Squires called to her, "I want to apologize for being intrusive before. I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. I need lady luck and here you are! Please join me for some fun and games."

Elizabeth didn't know what to do, "Well I was just about to powder my nose."

"Your nose is perfect!" Squires beamed, "Now it's very exclusive, only people of our kind can get in."

"Our kind?" Elizabeth questioned as she felt herself being ushered along. She looked at Lewis but he didn't notice she had joined their group yet.

"Yes, 'our kind'…the wealthy! You received your award so you're free to have some fun."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, 'Well Lewis will be there and maybe this is my chance to help Jack. He doesn't think I can do it. I'll prove him wrong,' Elizabeth thought. "Ok, but only for a few minutes."

"Of course my dear," Squires said as he moved them along to a back room and slipped in after giving a series of knocks.

Jack had watched the scene unfold and hurried through the crowd to get to the doorway. He tried the knob but it wouldn't budge. His knocking quickly turned to pounding, but he was unable to enter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, and all those involved with the show "When Calls the Heart".**

 **Previously…**

"Elizabeth!" Squires called to her, "I want to apologize for being intrusive before. I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. I need lady luck and here you are! Please join me for some fun and games."

Elizabeth didn't know what to do, "Well I was just about to powder my nose."

"Your nose is perfect!" Squires beamed, "Now it's very exclusive, only people of our kind can get in so it's special."

"Our kind?" Elizabeth questioned as she felt herself being ushered along. She looked at Lewis but he didn't notice she had joined their group yet.

"Yes, 'our kind'…the wealthy! You received your award so you're free to have some fun."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, 'Well Lewis will be there and maybe this is my chance to help Jack. He doesn't think I can do it. I'll prove him wrong,' Elizabeth thought.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes."

"Of course my dear," Squires said as he moved her along with the group into the hallway. He quickly gave a series of knocks on a door. Before Elizabeth could utter a word, she was quickly ushered inside.

Jack had watched the scene unfold and hurried through the crowd to get to the doorway. He tried the knob but it wouldn't budge. His knocking quickly turned to pounding, but he was unable to enter.

…

 **Episode 6 (In honor of Jack)**

Jack pounded on the door after he tried the doorknob several times in haste. He didn't realize he needed to know the code to get in. He knew he was expected to return to the group of men at the table waiting on him since Lewis was with Squires and a few others, but all he could do was think about Elizabeth in there with that lowlife Squires. Squires, a man who was involved in various crimes, counterfeiting, bribes, murders and what was most on Jack's mind as a husband; an appetite beautiful, wealthy women. He was frantic to get to Elizabeth and get her out of there. 'Why did she have to tell him anything about her family?' he thought as his mind raced between fearing for her safety, finding a way in that room and getting back to the table in which he was expected to return. Jack quickly moved down the hallway to see if there was another way in.

Elizabeth looked around the room, surprised to see the small room had a poker game going on the left, a blackjack game to the right. She coughed a bit on the cigar smoke, the scent made her recall her father entertaining men for card games in their parlor growing up. She heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Lewis staring at her in disbelief. She felt herself being pulled along by the elbow as Squired ushered her to a table.

"Does the Governor know about this?" Elizabeth asked Squires.

"All the right people know about it," He responded as he patted her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.

Elizabeth couldn't help to cough again, "Allow me to get you some water, ma'am." Lewis suggested as he waved her over to the small bar that was set up in the corner.

Elizabeth nodded, "Excuse me." She walked over quickly, happy to be away from the man and with someone she could trust. As she walked up to Lewis, they both noted there was no water in sight, only gin, scotch and champagne.

"Drinks help keep players loose and their guard down. How did you manage to get in here? Jack is going to flip," Lewis whispered.

Thankful for the noisy room Elizabeth spoke just as softly, "I can assure you that I don't want to be here, but maybe I can help you and Jack."

"Oh, I can hear Jack now…"

"But I could! I've read a lot of books about spies and mysteries. I've even read some on solving crimes since meeting Jack. It's been a way for me to relate more to his work."

Lewis smiled, he always liked her spunk. "You know what, I bet you can. Ok, don't stay long but keep an eye out for anything off or strange, perhaps signals as they play. Squires always seem to win."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you! I'm glad you believe in me, unlike Jack."

"It's not that Jack doesn't believe in you, it's that he loves you and wants to protect you. I'll do my best to look out for you and distract him, but my mark is also in here. You need to be _very_ careful and get out of here as soon as you can. You really don't know just how evil Squires is, Elizabeth. Whatever you do, do not find yourself alone with him, please!"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she watched Lewis walk over to the table, the severity of the situation back in the forefront of her mind. Lewis was typically a 'good time Charlie', full of fun and laughs. This serious side he was presenting to her scared her a bit. Her heart and mind were racing, "Oh, God…" she whispered as she recalled the warnings Jack gave her earlier. Her stomach was in knots as she moved toward the table where Lewis, Squires and group of men were placing their bets. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and thought, 'I'm a Thatcher, I can do anything!'

Jack returned to the door where Elizabeth had entered with Squires, annoyed that he couldn't find another way in. He realized at some point someone would come out and he'd have an opportunity. He mentally gave thanks to God that Lewis was in there with her, but he wanted to be. He wouldn't be able to think of anything else until he knew she was safe and away from that man.

Elizabeth watched as he won again and again, and the men he was playing with grumbled and groaned. Elizabeth coughed from the smoke again, "You need something to drink."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Elizabeth protested.

"Nonsense, drink up!" Squires said as a glass champagne appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Elizabeth glanced at Lewis who covered his mouth. She knew what he was implying; do not drink!

As the games went on Elizabeth noted Lewis was right, Squires won every round. Elizabeth's mind began to wander to her father's parlor games. She recalled he spoke of a newspaper articles about Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliwood, how they counted cards in various gentlemen's clubs in San Diego and winning big. She watched as another round went on. Sure enough, she noticed that Squires was counting cards. She noted his mouth moving slightly under his mustache.

She looked to Lewis and waved her hand at her side. He looked and she moved her fingers counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Lewis wasn't sure what she was doing, but the look on her face made him watch again. She moved her fingers again and he smiled as it dawned on him. She just solved one piece of the large puzzle.

She smiled back, but quickly returned her attention when Squires leaned over and spoke in her ear. She cringed slightly as she felt his hot breath on her skin, "Care to blow on my dice?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You seem to have plenty of luck already."

"That remains to be seen, my dear," he said suggestively as he lowered his eyes to sweep over her figure and he twisted his handlebar mustache.

Elizabeth felt her stomach turn, "I beg your pardon!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stepped back.

Squires held his hands up, "Elizabeth! I'd like to use my winnings toward your school," He said quickly, "No need to jump to conclusions." His demeanor turned much more serious, "If you don't want to be my lady luck then I'm afraid you'll have to play."

Elizabeth tried to calm down and keep her voice even, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money on me and they didn't give us a check for the award money. They're going to send it in the mail."

He squinted his eyes at her, "You have those lovely Cartier earrings that belonged to your aunt. You also have your rings."

"I could never!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she placed a hand over her wedding set.

"Well you're in here now, you know about this back room." Squires said in a somewhat threatening manner. "What's it going to be, your earrings or your rings?"

She could tell the man was not going to budge. She looked around and noticed that everyone in the room was now staring at her. She glanced over her shoulder to Lewis and noted he was moving toward the door when something on the wall caught her eye. Suddenly, determination came over her, "I'll play if we change games."

Squires laughed loudly at this preposterous change of events, "Your choice my dear!"

Lewis had moved closer to the door because he figured by now, Jack was likely outside. He causally leaned against the door as all eyes were on Elizabeth and what she would choose. Lewis leaned harder as he peaked out and saw Jack. His eyes spoke volumes as Jack quietly entered the room. He quickly assessed the situation with concern.

"What game do you wish to play for the earrings?" Squires asked he knew what he wanted.

"Darts seem fun," Elizabeth said demurely. "I've played a few times."

Jack stepped forward to be closer.

"Best of 3?" Squires asked as he led her over.

"I'm tired from my long trip so I'm afraid one round will have to do," Elizabeth stated as she made eye contact with Jack. Their eyes met and he nodded. She knew he was behind her in every sense of the word.

Squires patted her hand, "Fair enough! This will be fun, Elizabeth. Remove your earrings so we can place them on the table here with the rest of my winnings, I mean the pot." He looked to his associates including Jack and rolled his eyes.

Jack knew Squires was planning to take total advantage of her, assuming she was naive, "Ladies first." Jack suggested.

Squires lit a cigar and stood back as Elizabeth carefully removed her earrings. She glanced at Jack and saw his smirk and twinkly in his eyes. She remained serious as she removed the darts from the board and then stood the proper distance.

The room gasped when she hit close to the bullseye on first try. The second and third darts hit the bullseye.

Elizabeth threw her hands up and exclaimed, "Oh, beginners luck!" She looked at Jack who was beaming with pride.

The room erupted in applause, but then everyone's attention was on Squires who scowled and tapped his cigar ashes. "Very good, but let's see how a man does, hmm?"

Elizabeth wanted to roll her eyes at his sexist remark, but instead moved to stand next to Jack. She felt calm as he gently rubbed the back of his hand on hers unbeknownst to anyone else in the room.

Squires tossed his darts, but didn't score anywhere near what Elizabeth did. He knew he had been had but the room full of witnesses made him have to keep the lid on his anger, though it was apparent.

Jack moved her toward the door gently as a means to get her to leave, but she turned back toward the table and scurried over before anyone else could get there. She quickly swiped her earrings and placed them into the top of her dress. She then grabbed the money, turned around and distributed the winnings back to their rightful owners. Squires stood there red in the face with anger, "I know what you did there."

"I won." She said simply as she headed to the door with Jack and Lewis on her heels, pretending to be in conversation in order to block her to ensure her exit.

"Good evening!" She called as Jack shut the door on her. Elizabeth rounded the corner and leaned against the wall momentarily to catch her breath. "Calm down," she whispered.

Jack turned to see a very angry Squires before him. Jack knew he had to keep the ruse going or their plans would be thwarted, "Mr. Squires, I told you, you don't want to waste your time with Elizabeth Thornton. I know you're interested by her family's wealth, but I'm willing to bet that she forgot to mention that she is no longer an heiress to Thatcher fortune."

Squires looked even more incensed, "No, she didn't!"

Jack patted Squires on the shoulder and moved him back toward the games to redirect him. "That's what happens when you marry below your station, and that's just what Elizabeth did. Now, stop wasting your time with her, she won't give you what you want financially… _or physically_." Jack clenched his jaw with his last words. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man for being so captivated by his Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth went to the restroom and walked to the mirror. She carefully extracted the earrings from her cleavage. She was grateful they were both there, safe and sound. She said a silent prayer of thanks for her ability to think quickly and to follow Lewis and Jack's lead. She had just fastened her earrings back in place when…

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth gave a slight squeal of surprise as she spun around to see her table mate, and fellow educator Margaret, walking over.

"My goodness are you alright? You've been gone for so long. I was getting worried," Margret exclaimed. She looked around, leaned closer to Elizabeth and whispered, "Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

Elizabeth realized what she was implying, "Oh, no I…I just got caught up in something." Elizabeth realized she actually would have preferred to have been in the bathroom all this time than where she was.

Margaret gave her a strange look, "And had to remove your earrings?"

Elizabeth recalled Jack telling her once, _"When you don't want to answer a question, answer with another question."_

Elizabeth smiled at her table mate, "Have they served dessert yet?"

Meanwhile back in the room, Lewis nodded to Jack to move with him over to the far side of the room and he followed, "Jack, Elizabeth noticed Squires is counting cards."

Jack nodded and smirked, "Of course she did!" He thought for a moment, "Ok, now that we know that's how he's winning, let's watch to see who is counterpart is. I'm tired of this case, Lewis. I want to go home to Elizabeth."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Remember, Jack is undercover as "David". Also, I reference a part from the original "Love Never Fails" story in which Jack was prosecuted for dereliction of duty (for not abandoning Elizabeth) by a lawyer also named Squires.

 **I dedicate this to our beloved Jack.**

 **Episode 7**

Elizabeth tried to focus on what her table mate Margaret said as she followed her through the crowded ballroom to their table.

"You missed the decadent chocolate cake and dessert trays with meringues and such. Simply delicious! Oh, and…" Margaret continued, but Elizabeth's mind began to wander to Jack.

Jack.

Her sweet, beloved dimpled-grinned, bear of a Mountie husband was in the midst of a cat and mouse game. She began to recount the events of the evening and suddenly realized she forgot to tell Jack an important piece of information. She recalled the lawyer who acted as the prosecutor in his dereliction of duty case was named Squires as well. She grabbed a calling card that was left on the table, bid Margaret goodnight and excused herself for the evening. She made her way through the ballroom, past the bar and out to the hotel lobby.

She walked over to the concierge desk across from the grand staircase, "Excuse me sir, may I have something to write with?" She quickly wrote,

 _ **Squires was the name of the lawyer in the case against you, he defended Lowne.**_

Elizabeth realized she only knew Jack's undercover name was David. Panic struck her as she realized she would have no way to get it to him. Just then she heard Constable Lewis' distinct laugh and caught sight of him, Jack, Squires and company, as they walked up to the bar.

Elizabeth stepped back into the entryway of the ballroom practically willing Jack to look at her. She clutched the calling card she wrote on in her hand. This was risky, if Squires or one of his men saw what she wrote on the card, it could put Jack, Lewis and the case, in jeopardy.

She walked over and was surprised when a man stepped forward from the group of men, "Ma'am…"

"Excuse me; I just need to speak with 'David' for a moment," she said as looked at Jack who had not noticed her yet. She attempted to move around the man but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I know who you are."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock and alarm.

"You need to go!"

"But…"

The man spoke softly as he ushered her away from the group, "I'm working with Jack. You need to step away. No more distractions or you're going to blow this for us!"

Elizabeth felt deflated. She only wanted to help Jack, but she knew she had to concede. "Give this to him," she said as she handed over the calling card.

The man nodded, "Now go!"

Elizabeth stood with her mouth ajar for a moment after being dismissed. "Mountie business!" she scoffed under her breath as she walked back into the hotel lobby. "I can't even speak to my own husband!" She whispered furiously as she practically stomped over to the grand staircase.

She took a few steps up the stairs when it suddenly hit her; this was the last time she would see Jack for the foreseeable future. Elizabeth gripped the banister and looked back one more time at him. She really took him in as he stood at the bar among the men. She didn't even know where Jack was staying.

Her longing for him hit her again. Elizabeth felt tears welling up as she longed to kiss him, to be in his arms, to be with him as husband and wife. She had hoped they would have one last moment, to hear him say her name as only he could…

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and turned to see Mr. Squires heading toward staircase.

"Not again…" she said under her breath, "I must retire for the evening." Elizabeth announced, "I'm not feeling well. Good night, Mr. Squires," she bid him as she scurried up the staircase.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking among the men about the shipment they were waiting on. He just learned Squires uses Lowne shipping and knew the name rang a bell. His fellow Mountie handed him a card, "David, Mrs. Thornton wanted me to give this to you."

Jack looked at the calling card for the education department with confusion until he flipped it over to find her distinct cursive writing.

 _ **Squires was the name of the lawyer in the case against you, he defended Lowne.**_

The preverbal lightbulb went off as Jack realized that was how Mr. Squires was always getting away with attacks, theft and other crimes and never actually going to jail. The lawyer Squires was a relative. Jack was thrilled his Elizabeth had helped him to discover a big missing puzzle piece to the case.

Jack looked to his left and noticed Squires was not present, but Jack continued with his conservation. "So, why does Squires use Lowne shipping for his transactions?"

The man smiled, "He has an 'in' with the Lowne company." Jack could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Squires doesn't pay for the shipping, Lowne takes a cut of whatever we get."

The wheels in Jack's mind began to turn as he started to piece things together. A flood of other questions began and he realized this man before him in an inebriated state could help him resolve everything in this case. Lewis met Jack's eyes as well and slightly nodded.

"You're name again, sir?" Jack inquired as he then noticed in the distance that Squires was heading toward the staircase.

"Walters."

Jack nodded and looked back over at Squires who was now heading upstairs. It was then that Jack's world stopped when he noticed Elizabeth in her red dress at the top of the staircase as she slipped just out of sight. Fear gripped Jack as his heart began to race as he stared at Squires heading up.

"I can tell you anything you want," the man slurred.

Jack had been waiting for this moment for the last 2 months, the moment he was to get more information, but he didn't respond.

"David?" Lewis asked, seeing Jack's look of concern.

Jack slammed his glass down on the counter and instantly left the men standing there. He moved as fast as he could through the crowd to get Squires to stop following Elizabeth, but one of Squires men stopped him.

"David, there's someone I want you to meet..."

Jack didn't even acknowledge the man as he watched Squires move completely out of sight. It was then that Jack bolted.

Lewis watched Jack run out as fast as he could and charged up the stairs.

Upstairs, Elizabeth had somewhat composed herself as she reached her hotel room. She wiped a tear away before she took out her key.

"Allow me…"

Elizabeth was startled and jumped slightly; she didn't realize anyone was behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Mr. Squires as he snatched her room key from her grasp. She instantly protested, "That's not necessary!"

"Oh, please!" Squires said with a charming smile, "A gentleman always sees a lady to her room, besides I see you look a bit upset." He unlocked the door and handed the key to her.

All of Elizabeth's instincts told her his intentions were not good so tried to block his entrance. She moved in front of him, her back against the door with her hand on the doorknob, "Thank you, and good evening." She bid him as she quickly opened the door to slide in the room, but he quickly pushed her inside.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled her to him and looked her over with a sly smile, "Your perfume…your scent has been as intoxicating as you are in this dress."

"Mr. Squires, please!" She said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Your husband isn't here and a woman has needs. I'd be happy to keep you company this evening." He said as he pulled one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder.

"No, stop!" Elizabeth pleaded as she tried to prevent him from kissing her and stomped on his foot.

"Let go of her!" Jack commanded as he pulled Squires away from Elizabeth. Jack grabbed Squires and punched him, before he pinned him against the wall. "How dare you touch her!"

Lewis heard the commotion and walked in the room. He knew Squires' history with women and took in the scene and knew exactly what went down. They still had an undercover mission to resolve however, "Uh, David…what's going on?"

"Yes," Squires practically choked out. "What's got into you, David?"

Jack's breathing was ragged and his eyes were flaring with anger, but he knew Lewis had the right idea. "Mr. Squires came after Mrs. Thornton." He grabbed Squires and pushed him out into the hallway with Lewis. "I'm sorry, but I told you Elizabeth is a friend of mine."

"I think you're more attracted to her than I am." Squires said with a smug smile as he wiped his bleeding lip.

"Enough!" Jack spat out before he turned to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood leaning against the door. They all suddenly became aware of other hotel guests as they walked by gawking and whispered comments.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, but she only shrugged, a bit in shock at everything that just transpired.

Elizabeth knew everything they worked on the last 2 months that Jack had been away, was at risk. She knew they'd have to leave now and to take care of this situation. She thought it was best to say her goodbye to Jack now, though all she wanted to do was jump into his arms for comfort.

"Thank you, David," She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked him in the eyes and tried to convey what she could.

Jack's eyes immediately softened as he looked into hers, "You're….you're welcome."

He looked her over quickly, her hair disheveled from the struggle and the tears falling. All he wanted to do was hold her. Everything she had just gone through, these last 2 months away from her and now their goodbye for the foreseeable future, needless to say his emotions were coming to the surface.

Their mutual sadness was palpable, even Lewis had to look away. He offered Squires a handkerchief for his lip.

Elizabeth began to close the door, "David, if you see my husband, please tell him I need him."

Jack could only stare at her as he clenched his jaw and tried to get his emotions under control. The click of the door and lock seemed so loud to him. He could now hear her crying on the other side. He never felt so devastated in all his life. He had to grip the wooden trim of the doorframe for support with both hands.

Jack hung his head as he leaned against the doorframe; his love, his Elizabeth just said she needs him.

Lewis cleared his throat, "David, we need to go."

Jack looked at Lewis and Squires, "You're right." He stepped toward the men, "Here." Jack handed Lewis the calling card with the information on it. "I'll catch up with you later."

Lewis nodded and moved Squires down the hall. Once out of ear shot, Jack returned to the door.

"Elizabeth?"

He was frozen in place as he strained to hear her, "Elizabeth?" his voice filled with emotion.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Bella let me in!"

The door flung open and Jack rushed in, grabbing hold of her before he kicked the door closed. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, Jack!" She clung to him, basking in his strength, love and scent.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What else did he do? I swear I'll finish him off if he did anything more…" Jack asked has he checked her over only to have her pull him to her.

"I'm ok. He just scared me. Just hold me, please!" She said as she burrowed her face in his neck.

He kissed her temple after a few moments, "You're alright. I'm here, I've got you." He then kissed her cheek and she returned it. "Everything is alright, Elizabeth," He slowly made his was to her lips and she welcomed him.

Oh, how she longed for this moment to kiss him. She held him as close as she could to keep him in place so their kiss would last. When the need for air came, Elizabeth pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I thought I left him at the bottom of the staircase. I'm so sorry if I ruined your case."

"Shh…no, Elizabeth! I'll figure something out, Lewis and the others are still involved." He said as he gently cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "For now Squires thinks I'm infatuated with you and I want you for myself. Which, I do by the way," he said to try to make her smile.

"But Jack!"

"David!" he teased her as he touched her hair, "I see that curl is going rogue as usual." He pulled her hair clip out and watched it fall.

That elicited a small smile from her, "And you my brilliant wife getting me that calling card with the information on it, you're one heck of a mountie's wife, you now that?" Jack said proudly before he scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He kissed her again before he walked to the door.

Elizabeth shot up off the bed, "Jack! No, please don't go yet! Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere," He said as he clicked the lock on the door.

"But your case…"

"I don't care about the case right now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll catch up with Lewis in the morning and we will figure something out. Right now, my wife needs me and I need my wife."

She stepped toward him, "Really?"

"Elizabeth..." There it was. He said her name the way only he could. Her eyes closed briefly to bask in it. "You're my world, Elizabeth."

"You're mine," she rewarded him with a small smile, as she reached out to him. "Oh, David!"

He turned serious as he walked back over, but Elizabeth could see a bit of mischievousness in his eyes. "Ok I'm not undercover here, it's Jack now." He said as she pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, "I only want to hear my name from you lips, especially in bed."

"In bed would imply that we are under-cover…" Elizabeth quipped as she returned his kiss and began to slide off his suit jacket.

"Always the school teacher…" he said as she kissed her and reached for the zipper of her dress.

"I've missed you so much, Jack," she whispered in his ear before she kissed him there and moved to his neck.

His hands roamed her as he slid the dress down her body. He grunted, "I've missed you too…so much, Elizabeth!" He brought his lips to the exposed skin of her neck and then lowered them to her chest. "Damn the powers that be, it's not right to keep a man from his wife."

Elizabeth pulled off his tie and began to work on his buttons, "It's not right at all!"

Jack stepped back and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and reached for her, "Well we're together right now and that's all the matters." He kissed her soundly as he scooped her up and brought her back over to the bed.

The next morning…

Elizabeth woke and couldn't help but smile before she opened her eyes. She could smell Jack's cologne and felt his arm tighten around her. She snuggled against his chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beating. She slowly opened her eyes, "I love waking up with you," she said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter.

"You certainly know how to wake me up, Elizabeth."

There, he said it again. He said her name as only he can. She smiled, "Say it again."

"What?"

"Say my name, Jack…"

"Elizabeth?"

"No, Jack, say it with…with love."

"With love?"

"Oh, forget it." She said as she gently slapped his chest.

He rolled over on top of her and looked into her eyes, "Elizabeth..."

"That's it!" She said as she felt herself go abuzz as Jack's lips descended on hers and their love took over again…

Later Jack and Elizabeth began to dress for the day, he noticed she became quiet.

Elizabeth couldn't take the proverbial elephant in the room so she finally broached it, "Jack, how much longer is this case going to take? Especially after what transpired last night," she felt the tears well up as she sat on the bed. "I want you home!"

Jack noticed her voice cracked with emotion and quickly went to her. "Hey, hey…" he said as he knelt before her, "Listen to me, I've been doing everything I can to get home to you." He wiped her tears, "You know I want to be at home…with you."

Elizabeth sniffled and leaned forward to hug him, "I do know that, Jack. I just hope that the events of last night did not impact all your efforts these past 2 months or it will be a waste of time."

"I told you, Lewis and I will figure it out. I'd be damned if I'd ever leave you like that." Jack said as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "And you my beautiful intelligent wife have helped the case by connecting Squires the lawyer to that old coot and we now know that Lowne shipping is their distributor."

"We make a great team," Elizabeth said as she touched his messy hair.

"We're better together." Jack said before he stood and grabbed the pillow he used last night. "Here, take this pillowcase home with you for now since you said my pillow at home doesn't smell like me anymore." He said with a cheeky smile.

She hugged it to her and breathed it in, "It will do for now. Just know I'd rather take you home with me."

He pulled her to her feet and hugged her, "I want to go home with you too, but we made it this far, right?"

"Of course, it was just easier before we knew what married life was like," Elizabeth said. "But I'm a mountie's wife and we will get through this like we always do."

Jack nodded, "I'm a teacher's husband…" he teased as she kissed her once more.

"Haha!" Elizabeth said as she turned to pack the pillowcase into her suitcase.

"When is your stagecoach leaving?" Jack asked as he began to look pensive, his concern for his wife's safety while she traveled alone already on his mind.

"In two hours," Elizabeth said as she handed him his suit jacket. "You're sweet, Jack, but I will be fine."

Jack nodded, "Well I suppose I should get going. I have to connect with Lewis and the team."

"Alright, but I want to walk with you and see you out," Elizabeth said as she took his hand.

He brought her hand to his lips, "Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her once more.

As they exited the room, they noticed a man coming toward them waving an envelope. "Sir, Ma'am…are you the Thorntons?" he asked as he craned his head to see their room number.

"Yes," Elizabeth responded. "What is it?"

"A gentleman dropped this envelope off for you at the front desk. He asked that I get this to you as soon as possible, but I got caught up in something and forgot. Please accept my sincerest apologies," the man said handing the envelope to Jack.

He ripped it open…

 _ **Jack,**_

 _ **We had to drop you from the case after the altercation last night. Don't worry, Squires believes "David" is in love with Elizabeth. We had to play into that to keep our efforts going. Thanks for the calling card with the info. I'll send you an update when I can to Hope Valley. Destroy this letter and go home.**_

 _ **You're welcome!**_

 _ **~Lewis**_

Jack beamed, "Grab your suitcase!"

"Now? What does it say?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to reach for the letter.

He playfully pulled it away from her, "I'm coming home with you."

Elizabeth lit up like Jack had not seen for some time, "Oh, Jack!" she said as she hugged him. "Really?"

"Yes, come on! I've got to go pack and change into my uniform if I'm going to ride the stage with you."

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth and Jack bid their fellow passenger farewell as the stagecoach pulled away. Being the only two in the stagecoach now, Elizabeth stretched her legs out and grabbed her journal.

Jack cleared his throat, "Ma'am?"

Elizabeth giggled and looked up from her writing, "Ma'am?"

Jack quickly pulled her to him.

"Constable!" Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

"We are finally alone now," He said as she looked in her eyes.

Elizabeth noted the gleam of mischief in his eyes. He licked his lips as he looked her over, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you've stolen my heart." His voice was low and husky, "I have no other choice than to search you for it."

Elizabeth felt her entire being go abuzz, she loved when he did this. "If you must…" she said coyly as she leaned into him.

Jack kissed her lips and then methodically kissed his way down her neck, "Oh, Jack…" she sighed. Their lips and hands began to explore each other and were instantly lost in their own little world.

Her journal slid to the floor of the stage and landed open to the page she had been writing on. There, in her distinct cursive writing, she wrote:

 _ **Love never fails...**_

The end.


End file.
